


Wrestle Mania

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [26]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Lazy days could only mean one thing.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Kudos: 30





	Wrestle Mania

**Author's Note:**

> I like cute, domestic shit that I currently do not have in my life.

Sometimes a lazy day was needed. Staying at home with loved ones and not having to work or do anything mentally draining sounded amazing. Actually having it? Mark and Jackson were so grateful, especially after a world tour. 

Finally able to have a day of relaxation, Jackson decided to stay at Mark’s apartment; it had been too long since they enjoyed only each other’s company. The Hong Kong native was in the bedroom exploring his boyfriend’s wardrobe and noting what items he would try to later steal when Mark suddenly came into the room.

Charging forward, the American male hooked his arms around the younger’s waist, tucking his head under Jackson’s armpit and threw the man on the bed. He jumped to the younger’s side and after a momentary shock, Jackson reacted. To him it was clear they’d wrestle, rumbling and tumbling on the mattress with the might of their hands and legs until one or the other would ultimately be declared the loser. It was playful and full of laughter but both having a competitive streak, neither wanted to lose.

Eventually, and somewhat cheating because he used the tickling method, Jackson managed to flip them over. “I win.” He yelled out, straddling Mark’s lap and pushing the older man down. He had his hands pressed against his boyfriend’s chest and looked oh so smug at having the upper hand.

But alas, it did not last for his boyfriend was not one to give up. “Who says?” Mark taunted the younger, sitting up and flipped them over once more.

Jackson squealed as his back pressed against the mattress and Mark hovered above him, leaning closer until -

“Eek!” The Hong Kong native shrieked at the attack on his underarms and sides while Mark burst out in an uncontrollable bout of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? I like kudos and comments.
> 
> This is my 50th uploaded work.
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
